


Sans Abri

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Trois gamins se cachent derrière un stand de hot-dog. Quatre autres derrière une voiture défoncé. Pas d’abri de le monstre au dessus.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Will Byers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sans Abri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606762) by [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet). 



> J’ai pensé que ce serait amusant si j’essaye traduit un des mes fics à français.  
> C’est seulement pour amusement, je sais que mon français n’est pas très bien.  
> Si tu parlez couramment, n’hésitez pas à me corriger!  
> J’éspere que vous appréciez!

Trois gamins se cachent derrière un stand de hot-dog. Quatre autres derrière une voiture défoncé. Pas d’abri du monstre au dessus.

Will a peur. Il a souvent peur, mais il a appris à s'en occuper. S’enferme dans sa chambre jusqu'à le panique diminue.

Ici, il n'y a pas d'échappe.

Pas d’abri.

Il peut entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, encore plus bruyant que la créature qui faire un carnage derrière-il.

Ça se rapproche. Will ne peut pas respirer. Il enterre son visage dans ses genoux et mord sa joue si fort qu’il est sûr il peut goûter sang.

Il sent quelqu’un touche sa main. Il tressaille, puis regarde à sa gauche. Jonathan offre une main et Will l’attrape fermement avant il enterre son visage dans la chemise de Jonathan. Jonathan enveloppe Will dans ses bras.

S'ils vont mourir, ils mourront ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup pour lire!


End file.
